103rd Illinois Volunteer Infantry Regiment
The "103rd Illinois Volunteer Infantry Regiment" was an infantry regiment that served for three years during the American Civil War. Service The regiment was formed entirely will men from Fulton County, Illinois and was called up as part of the recruitment drive during the summer and fall of 1862 after a series of Union setbacks. The men were organized and trained in Peoria, Illinois before being mustered into service on October 2, 1862 with a strength of 804 men. They trained in Peoria for a month before boarding trains and heading south to Cairo, Illinois and then to join Major General Ulysses S. Grant's army in west Tennessee. It was attached to the Thirteenth Corps and participated in operations in Tennessee and northern Mississippi in late 1862 and early 1863. The regiment was then attached to the Sixteenth Corps in a brigade commanded by Stephen G. Hicks. While the rest of the Army of the Tennessee participated in operations against Vicksburg, Mississippi, the 103rd Illinois remained in LaGrange, Mississippi protecting the Union supply lines in northern Mississippi. In this capacity, they helped provide support from Grierson's Raid in April 1863. By June the regiment was sent to the Yazoo River and temporarily attached the Ninth Corps. They participated in the fortification of Snyder's Bluff, helping to guard the army's rear from attacks by Confederate forces. After the surrender of Vicksburg on July 4, the 103rd was assigned to the Fifteenth Corps under Major General William T. Sherman. They participated in a foray to the Mississippi capital of Jackson and spent the rest of the summer in and around Vicksburg. With the Army of the Cumberland trapped at Chattanooga, Tennessee, Sherman led the Fifteenth Corps to their relief. The 103rd left Vicksburg on September 28 traveling north to Memphis, then continuing overland to Chattanooga. They crossed the Tennessee River with the rest of the Fifteenth Corps on November 24 and participated in the attack on Goat Hill at the north end of Missionary Ridge. Although the men of the 103rd had been in the army for over a year, this was their first major engagement with the enemy. The next day, November 25, the regiment took part in the assault on Tunnel Hill. The Federals endured withering fire from Confederates under Major General Patrick R. Cleburne, who were strongly entrenched on the hill. The men of the 103rd got within a few yards of the enemy breastworks, but the fire from the enemy was so strong they could not break the enemy line and were ordered to withdraw. During their baptism of fire, the regiment lost one officer and twenty-four men killed, and sixty-three men wounded (37% of those engaged). Fortunately for the Federals, the center of the Confederate line on Missionary Ridge collapsed and the battle was won. The 103rd with the rest of Sherman's command continued westward after the Battle of Chattanooga to relieve General Ambrose Burnside, whose army was besieged by Confederate general James Longstreet at Knoxville. Finding that Longstreet had already given up on the siege by the time they arrived in Knoxville, Sherman returned to Chattanooga. During the winter of 1863-1864, the 103rd spent time in winter quarters and guard duty in Cleveland, Tennessee. They rejoined the Fifteenth Corps just in time to participate in the Atlanta Campaign beginning on May 3, 1864. They were lightly engaged at the Battle of Resaca on May 14, losing one man killed and several wounded and participated heavily in the Battle of Dallas two weeks later. Among the slain was the regimental commander, Colonel Willard A. Dickerman who was mortally wounded. On June 27 the regiment participated in the disastrous assault on Kennesaw Mountain. Wave after wave of Federal attackers were turned back by Confederates occupying a strongly entrenched position on the mountain. This bloody and futile battle cost the 103rd three officers killed and four wounded, as well as nineteen enlisted men killed and a large number of wounded. By mid-July Sherman's army was at Atlanta and the men of the 103rd endured a massive counterattack by General John Bell Hood's Rebels on July 22. This attack was repulsed and the 103rd took position in the earthworks around Atlanta until August 25 when they were pulled out to participate in the destruction of the Atlanta and West Point Railroad and the Battle of Jonesborough on September 1. Atlanta fell into Union hands the following day. Taking a position six miles south of Atlanta on September 5, a veteran remembered that here they "took our first night's rest since May 11 without without the rebel guns to lull us to sleep." On November 16 they, along with the rest of the Army of the Tennessee, began the March to the Sea, arriving in Savannah, Georgia on December 21. In mid-January they started northward to participate in the Carolinas Campaign, which caused as much destruction in North and South Carolina as possible. The 103rd was present at Durham Station, North Carolina on April 26 when Joseph E. Johnston surrendered all the troops under his command. They then marched northward, passing through the former Confederate capital city of Richmond and arriving at Washington City around May 20, 1865. They participated in the Grand Review of the armies on May 24, then traveled down the Ohio River to Louisville. Here the regiment was mustered out on June 21 and ordered to Chicago for final pay and discharge. Casualties Killed and mortally wounded—81; Killed by accident—2; Died of disease—129; Died while prisoner of war—7; Total deaths—219; Discharged due to wounds or disease—134 Commanders Colonel Amos C. Babcock Colonel Willard A. Dickerman Colonel George W. Wright References http://civilwar.illinoisgenweb.org/reg_html/103_reg.html Category:Military units and formations established in 1862 Category:Military units and formations disestablished in 1865 Category:Illinois Civil War regiments